The Rain's Gift
"It's raining quite a lot today..." Ling said as he walked through the somewhat stormy weather. While it wasn't necessarily unbearable, it was starting to become a nuisance as it hindered his vision. If not for his hat, and coat, he would have been soaked. It was just a bit of a way to the checkpoint where he'd be able to access the guild hall when he saw a prone body on the muddy ground. The Doctor within him immediately reacted and he rushed over. He saw that it was a young woman and their were multiple bruises all over her body. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her before picking her up and began to run towards a nearby cabin. He took out a small device and put it on the door before inserting a certain code, causing the door to change and when he opened it, it lead to another building altogether. All the while he kept a check on the girl's vitals. A few moments before then, Arsira had been in the battle for her life, it was her against various hunter mages from her home village, again. Except this time they where ready, and there weren't just two or three. Now they had sent ten of their best people after the Elemental Terror, determined to kill or capture her. More then likely kill. However, as always, they had no idea what kind of power the girl had under her control, or lack there of. She had finished the battle, and came out victorious, but badly injured. She was going to have some new scars to add to the collection, that was for sure. She knew she had to get out of the area, for what if they sent more after her? In this state, she would be easy pickings. She had made it about a mile, before falling and collapsing down in the mud, unable to continue whilst panting heavily. So this was it...she had come so far only not to fall in battle, but to die in its aftermath. She let out a sigh, before slipping into unconsciousness. It was short lived however, as soon she would come to, her rainbow hair falling in front of her eyes, Arsira blowing it out of the way so she could see. Above her was...a roof? She could smell burning wood, and she turned her head gently to see a fireplace roaring in the side of the room, before turning and going wide eyed, seeing the man above her. "Who...why..." she croaked, her voice clearly dry, but even while being injured, she didn't fail to emit this aura of cold and apathy towards the man. It may have been slightly difficult to see the source of her injuries, as Arsira had many scars to show all across her body, some faded and old, others a bit more fresh. All she managed was a short glare up at Ling, and she held it well. She began to move slightly, trying to sit up so she could get a better view of the place she was in. She also noticed that she was in a fresh set of clothes, and that...her cloak was missing! She turned her head off to the side, seeing her cloak hanging on the coat rack. She sighed a bit, turning her head once more, looking up at the doctor. "Who..." she asked again. "So you're awake now?" Ling said with a kind smile as he gently tapped a pressure point to make the girl fall back on her back before using a spray bottle of sorts to get water into her mouth. "For now, you should focus on resting. And try to relax your face, you're just wasting energy." Her glare wasn't affecting Ling at all as he had seen many a glare directed towards him, some full of killer intent. "As for who I am, I am Ling Shifu, the doctor of the guild Unchained Soul, its guild hall being your current location." He introduced himself as he began to prepare herbal medicine. It was giving off a bit of a sweet smell, allowing the girl's body to relax a little. "Once you find yourself to have enough energy, feel free to introduce yourself." He said, letting her take her time to recover as he made some sort of herbal tea. Arisra blinked as she fell onto her back, looking up at the man strangely, sighing for a moment, before opening her mouth to take in the water, coughing a bit, but her throat felt better, that was for sure. She sighed, dropping her glare into a neutral and relaxed state, as she realized the man was right, it was just a waste of time, it clearly wasn't bothering him at all. She looked around softly, so she was somewhere in this mans guild huh? That explained a lot. Her nose twitched, her head glancing over at the sweet smelling herbs, before sighing softly, feeling the tension in her back ease a bit. If she was in pain from all her wounds, she didn't show it, and it made sense, she had a very high pain tolerance from all her years as a toy for those who loved to torture her. "I...why did you save me?" She asked, her voice cold and unfeeling, but less broken sounding thanks to the water. "No one...saves me." She said softly. "Why wouldn't I?" Ling answered simply using a question in response. "As a doctor, I can't just ignore people that I come across who are injured." He said this good naturedly as he finished brewing the herbal tea and poured some into a cup before walking back over to the girl, holding out the cup to her for her to drink. "This should help somewhat. So are you feeling any better? Your bones have been fractured somewhat but they should heal soon." Arsira sighed softly, taking the tea gratefully, but still not showing much emotion. "I see..." She said simply, moving herself into a more comfortable position, before looking into his eyes, her rainbow colored irises moving seemingly of their own will in a hypnotic pattern. "I am Arsira." She said quietly, looking around at the room she found herself in for the third time. Arsira was a bit paranoid and it showed, she had spent the past four years on the run, how couldn't she be antsy around new people. "How do I know this isn't a trick? That you aren't just someone from the village sent here to kill me." She said, her voice seeming to lash out like a whip towards Ling. This girl clearly didn't know how to interact with people on a base level. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Arsira." Ling said with a small smile as the young lady drank her tea. As he expected though, the rainbow haired woman began to look uneasy, most likely due to distrust. This suspicion was confirmed when she asked for concrete evidence that the current situation wasn't a sham. Keeping on his usual smile, Ling brought out one of his swords and started swinging it faster than most people could see, cutting up an apple on the nearby night stand. He sheathed the blade and offered a slice to Arsira using a toothpick. "Think of it like this then. If I truly wanted to kill you, it would have been much easier for me to do so while you were already near the gates of death as well as the period of time you were unconscious." He hoped that this would convince her. Arsira didn't say anything at first, less concerned about his thoughts of their meeting, and more concerned with him answering her question. She reeled back slightly as he whipped out the sword, her eyes narrowing, those rainbow orbs seeming to follow every swipe of the blade. She may have been injured, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be ready to defend herself if she needed to. And her power was rather volatile in the wrong situations. She blinked, seeing the apple slice brought up to her face, she moved one of her scarred hands to take it, chomping down on it and sighing. "I suppose that's true." She said, her tone unchanged as she set the toothpick down. She let the silence grow between them, before she finally broke it wide open with another question. "So, do you run this guild?" She asked, clearly unreceptive of Ling's kindness, as the entire notion of a human being nice was foriegn to this young girl. "As I mentioned earlier, I am merely the guild's doctor." Ling replied simply. It concerned him that she was still mistrusting him on that matter. He concluded that it was perhaps she thought he would torture her or experiment on her, prolonging her suffering. In some ways, she's worse than Eugene... ''Ling couldn't help but think. "Since you asked, would you like to talk to one of the guild's leaders? While Ryuunosuke probably isn't available, Sakura and Ren should still be around." He wondered whether she just needed confirmation about her situation. Arsira let out a small, almost aggravated sigh towards the man. She turned to look Ling right in the eye, her rainbow hues harboring a deep amount of cold despite their colorful appearance. ''He's just the doctor, yet he brought me to his guild in full. Well...it may be a safe place to hide for a moment, but I think after what happened earlier...the village won't be so keen to keep hunting me down. She smiled inwardly, somewhat proud of all that mayhem she had caused. "Hm. I suppose that would be a good thing, just to make sure this isn't a trap. Keep in mind, if it is, I just took out ten highly trained mages on my own, not afraid to do it to a few more." She said, sitting up in her bed with a sigh. It hadn't been apparent at first, but now that she had recovered somewhat, her entire body seemed to glow lightly with a rainbow aura, but it didn't have any feeling to it, no malice or intention, it was just...there, a testament to how much power this small girl held inside of her body. "I take it this Ryuunosuke is the true head of this guild?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hahaha, is that so?" Ling said good naturedly at Arsira's declaration. He thought it was cute how she seemed to be showing off her power to perhaps scare him or to at least show that she wouldn't go down easily. It also showed that she was slightly conceited. "And I should let you know that a majority of the members of this guild are capable of taking down an entire guild on their own." He countered somewhat playfully although it was true. He probably just thought it'd be fun to knock her confidence down a peg. She then asked for confirmation about Ryuunosuke being the head of the guild. "That is correct, he is the guild master although he doesn't exactly act like one would." Arsira only gave a small 'hmph.' in reply as Ling talked about the strength of his guild mates. She didn't doubt it, but she didn't doubt her abilities either, though she had never actually tried it, she was sure she could take down a guild by herself. Stretching out her back, she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, slowly standing up despite her injuries, to be honest, she didn't feel much pain. She thrust her hand out, a white symbol appearing in her hands, and her green cloak flew off from its place on the coat rack, and into Arsira's hands. She quickly put it on, the aura that was around her body growing somewhat smaller, now just looking like a smaller rainbow cloud at her feet. "So, should we go see these people now, or later doc?" She asked, her voice still razor sharp. "If you're worried about my condition, I assure you I'm fine, I've been through worse." She said quietly, her face now hidden by the hood of the cloak. "I guess you're fine if you're able to get up like that." Ling said as he walked over to the door to open it revealing a beautiful pink haired young lady already at the door. "You were waiting out here the whole time weren't you Sakura?" He said with with a sweatdrop as Sakura just gave a bright smile and walked right past him. "You kept me waiting Ling!" Sakura said with a bit of a pout. "I wanted to greet our cute little guest as soon as possible!" She seemed very active in terms of personality as she went over to Arsira. "Hello, I'm Sakura Momoka, the Sub Guild Master. Nice to meet you!" In contrast to Sakura not really worrying about it, Ling was wondering how this would play out. Arsira gave a curt nod to Ling, agreeing that yes, she was indeed fine and able to walk around, but she didn't say anything, it was clear she wanted to get up and moving to see this guild leader. She walked in step behind Ling, only to realize they wouldn't make it very far before some bubbly pink fool busted in through the door, ignoring what the doctor said...and coming right up to her. She let out a quiet huff, looking up at Sakura with her cold rainbow eyes. "Sakura huh...makes sense, pink hair and all." She said rather plainly. "My name is Arsira." She said, clearly not giving out her last name to the woman, for reasons she would like to keep to herself. "So, you're the second in command of this guild hall? Seems like a strange choice." she said, crossing her arms over her chest once again, leaning back on one foot, relaxing herself somewhat, but still ready to move at a moments notice. "Tell me...can I trust this place?" She asked. "Nice to meet you Arsira-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, already beginning to act on a familiar level with the girl and she looked like she wanted to hug her like a stuffed animal. "Yes, I'm second in command, is that so strange?" She asked with a bit of a smile. "Sakura may not be one our strongest members in combat but she's an amazing analyst," Ling explained. "Without her, we would've been in several tough situations. Also, she's the first person to be 'recruited' by our guild master." Arsira then asked whether she could trust them. Sakura just gave her a smile as she answered. "If you're wondering whether we'd attack you, unless you turned out to be an enemy trying to do us harm, we would never try to harm you. As I think Ling's already said, if we wanted to hurt you, we would've done so already!" So she was eavesdropping... ''Ling couldn't help but think as Sakura just kept on her kind smile. Arsira blinked up at the woman, nodding a bit. "It is, usually a second in command isn't so...upbeat." she said simply, turning her head over to Ling with a lifted eye, her eyes seeming glow in the darkness of the cloak's hood, and then turning back to look at the bubbly pink woman. "I see...well that's good to know I suppose." She said softly, still keeping her arms crossed, looking Sakura up and down once more, as if she was some kind of robot scanning her entire body. "Well then, I suppose I should say thanks for saving me out there." She said, turning to Ling, her voice remained unchanged, even in the face of Sakura's upbeatness. "But, I need to keep moving, people are looking for me, and I'd rather not bring them here. It would just be a mess." She said, chuckling darkly. "Though, one that I would enjoy making." She said, tapping her foot slightly. "Unless...you had something else in mind by bringing me here." She said. "You are in no condition to be running off again." Ling said in a serious tone of voice in response to her wanting to leave. "Even if you can't feel it, there are several parts of your body that are overstrained and it will affect you negatively." "Yeah, no need to rush!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Besides, nobody can really find us anyway, we're not even on the map." She said this rather nonchalantly despite the seriousness that Arsira had in her voice. "But seriously though, this guild is in its own side dimension so unless they were a member, they wouldn't be able to ever reach here." Arsira glanced over at the Doctor, wanting to say something, and then wincing slightly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She may be able to walk around, but her body was still hurting pretty bad, she could feel the pain pushing on her mind. She then looked up to Sakura, sighing a bit and going slightly wide eyed. "A side dimension? I...didn't even know that was possible." She said calmly. ''Hmm, so this place is perfectly hidden from prying eyes...that's good. "Well then, if that's the case...what should we do now? At least you mean no harm...for now." She said, her voice still sharp, looking over to Sakura. "Your in charge for the moment, what do you purpose pink one?" She asked. Arsira figured since they brought her here, she should at least get a tour of the place she would be staying in for the next few days for recovery. Maybe they had a place where she could be alone...away from everyone else. Yeah, she would like that. It was clear Arsira didn't like being around others that often, evident from the tapping of her foot which had sped up somewhat, clearly showing she wasn't the waiting around type of girl. "Yeah, Ren's a genius that way!" Sakura exclaimed. "He's our guild's scientist character." She was then pressed with the question as to what to do at the moment. Arsira seemed very impatient about it at the moment. "No need to look so scary Arsira-chan, you need to relax a little." She seemed to be ignorant of the 'pink one' remark. "Why don't you go around and explore the place, maybe something will suit your fancy." She said this with a smile before turning to leave the room. "By the way Ms. Ishimarou, sorry but I looked into your history a little." Merely saying her last name showed that Sakura had managed to figure out what happened and even her backstory. "But you know, we have two members here who have similar pasts, perhaps it'd be beneficial for you to meet them." She then gave one more smile before leaving. "That's Sakura for you, always able to get the info she wants. She can be scary that way." Ling said rather calmly. "While I'm unsure of finding a place that's quiet where you can be alone with how this guild is, is there any sort of place you'd like to go?" This showed that Ling was good at figuring out what people were thinking. Arsria sighed as the pink one began to talk some more, blinking as she was addressed directly, gazing up at Sakura with a small glare. "I am relaxed." She said sharply, before thinking for a moment, nodding to her question. "I hope there is." She said, going to give herself a tour, before freezing in place. Did she just say her last name...? Her head cracked back like a whip, glaring at the woman. "How do you know about my past?" She said, glowering towards the woman once more, going to say something else, but it was to late as she made her exit. She let out a low growl, before turning to Ling. "Any place where I can destroy something...I'm not exactly in the best mood after knowing some woman just dug into my life without my permission." She said vehemently to Ling, her hands clenched at her sides tightly. That nosy pink bitch... she thought to herself, sighing and heading down some random hallway, clearly tired of waiting around for the doctor. Ling followed after the girl, knowing she'd probably get lost if she went on her own. "Well, this guild's specialty besides combat is information gathering. Finding out your past was a piece of cake." He said to her. "All she had to do was compile information from your hometown which could be deduced based on the people chasing you." As they turned a hallway, Ling answered her other question. "As for a location where you can take out your anger, perhaps you can try one of the training rooms. I believe Kurogane's in there though..." As they arrived to a room, they could see a young man in some sort of training gear with a wooden sword in hand. "Ah there he is now." Machine gun like machines could be seen along the walls and they all of a sudden began firing at rapid speed, firing from all directions. With lightning fast relfexes, the young man began swinging at the bullets or dodged them with great accuracy. It didn't end there, the bullets bounced back and rebounded towards the young man once more. Still, he didn't lose concentration or resolves and continued to hit them away or dodge them, not once taking a hit. This kept on for a while until the guns stopped firing and the young man relaxed. He then noticed Ling and Arsira. "Ah, Ling, what are you doing here? And who's this?" He asked the doctor. "This is Arsira, she will be staying here for a while due to injuries." Ling replied as he turned to Arsira. "Arsira, this is Kurogane, one of our swordsmen." "It's nice to meet you Arsira." Kurogane gave a gentle smile as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Arsira stormed away, not seeming to care that Ling was following her at this moment, as she still seemed rather pissed that someone had dug into her past without asking first. She let out a angry huff, turning to look up at Ling. "So you just go poking around without asking first? That's rather rude you know." She said with her razor sharp voice, fists still clenched at her sides. She sighed softly, following him down the hallway, not saying much during their walk down to the training rooms, sighing as he mentioned yet another person to meet. Joy. She peered in through the windows, watching the man with the wooden blade ready himself. But why a wooden sword? Seemed rather infective against all the punishment he was about to face. She then went slightly wide eyed as the man ducked, dipped, dived, and dodged everything, even when the bullets seemed to reflect back towards him the second they hit the ground near his feet. "He's quick." She said coolly, looking up to Kurogane with a small sigh, blinking as he held out his hand. She just stared at his hand, wondering why he was holding it out like that towards her. "Why are you holding out your hand?" She asked, seemingly very confused by the gesture. "And I suppose its nice to meet you to." "Do you think the enemy would hesitate to do the same?" Ling said cooly in response as they continued on. Whether or not you think it ethical, that is how we do things in order to stay one step ahead of our foes." While they were watching Kurogane, Ling noticed Arsira be impressed at the swordsman's performance, showing there was something that could make her speechless. When he later held out his hand for a hand shake, the girl just looked confused. "Do you not know what a handshake is?" Kurogane asked. "It's a greeting of sorts where two people hold hands and lightly shake them." He then gently led Arsira's right hand with his left towards his right hand before grasping it and shaking lightly. "See? Like this." He said with a smile. "In some ways, you may be more clueless about society than Eugene." Ling joked around a little. Arsira blinked at the swordsmen, and shrugged her shoulders. "Nope, I have no idea." She said. She then flinched away as Kurogane went to grab her hand, taking a step back, her eyes slightly wide from the sudden contact. She seemed frozen for a moment, before gulping and letting him grasp her hand once more, shaking it gently as he instructed. "I...see, but what's the point?" She asked, letting her hand drop back down to her side, before turning to Ling. "Who's Eugene?" She asked quietly, before crossing her arms over her chest once more. "Also...please don't touch..." She said, her voice dropping into an almost fearful whisper. "I don't like being touched by people." She said with the same tone of voice, the grip of her hands on her folded arms got a little bit tighter while she spoke. Usually when someone went to touch her, it didn't end well, for her or them. "Well, the point of a handshake is primarily to start a connection you could say." Kurogane said to answer the girl's question. "I guess it's more of a formality." She then said that she didn't want to be touched. "I see, I'll be careful about that then." He said with an apologetic smile. "This is already feeling similar to Atsuko's situation, she has trouble with people touching her too." "As for Eugene, he's our other primary swordsman. His skill in the sword rivals Kurogane here and you just saw his skill yourself." Ling said answering her other question. "What about me?" A voice said seemingly out of nowhere. At this moment, to the three of them, a new person with black hair and clothes appeared out of nowhere, making them jump. "When did you get here?" Kurogane said after getting over the initial shock. "Ever since you started explaining handshakes." Eugene calmly replied. "So this is the person you're taking care of Ling. Nice to meet you. I'm Eugene Woodland." Arsira sighed calmly and nodded to Kuro and Ling, at least thankful they would accept her wishes for no contact, before turning her head to see the man in black come strolling down the hallway. Great, another one, why don't we just invite the entire guild down at this point! she thought, huffing quietly, staring at the three men that surronded her on all sides. She gulped lightly, taking a small step back, this many people was starting to break her comfort zone. Usually when this many men gathered around her, something bad happened. At least that's how it was in her past. "I'm Arsira." She said quietly, once again leaving out her last name, on purpose of course, she didn't find last names that important. Plus, they probably already knew about it. She gulped softly once more, shifting in her stance, her discomfort hidden but somewhat obvious if someone was trained to see it. "I see." Eugene said in response as he noticed her discomfort. "Well, since you seem uncomfortable, I'll just vanish for now." He then disappeared into thin air, not a single foot step could be heard. "That's the ninja for you." Kurogane said. "Well, I'll see you later then, Eriko needs some help in the kitchen after this." He then turned to walk off. "And Arsira, I hope you can talk with us confortably in the future." He said this with a smile before walking off. "Those two are the ones Sakura mentioned." Ling said after Kurogane was out of view. "Their pasts are quite similar to yours and they've been through a lot. I guess that's why they wanted to greet you." Arsira let out a pent up breath as the other two men vanished, looking up to Ling, her face now not so taunt and tense, she could relax for now. "I see..." She said quietly, sighing once more and looking up at Ling. "I'm surprised they don't get uncomfortable around so many people like I do...people are not nice things after all." She said with her normal, ice cold voice, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Any who Doctor, what should we do next?" She asked, turning her head to peer into one of the training rooms. "Other then finding a place to blow shit up." She said with a dark chuckle. If there was anything this girl truly loved, it was destruction of anything she saw as a threat or a problem. "From what I've been told, before Eugene joined the guild he was in before this one, he pretty much threatened to kill any human that crossed him." Ling said with a small chuckle. "As for Kurogane, I don't know how he managed to remain his sanity as well as his kind self after what he went through. Yes indeed, some humans are not kind but humanity in general is not as bad as you think. If you take the time to look, I'm sure you'll find kind people." She then asked where to go next as she looked into the training facility. She seemed very interested in the room. "Would you like to try out our training facility. I could serve as your opponent or a training program. Or would you like to move on?" Arsira let out a quiet chuckle, shaking her head lightly. "It's something alright." She said in reply to his comment about Eugene and Kuro, sighing softly. "Really? From what I've seen, humanity can be pretty fucking vile." She spat, her voice still cold for a moment, before turning to walk and giving a small nod. "Yes, anything will do, if you wish to face me, you can. But, I just really need to break something, so unless you want to be that something...a program may be best." She said, the tone of her voice suggesting she didn't really give a damn what Ling did. "Well then, I hope you meet kind people in the future." Ling said with a small smile. Arsira seemed really agressive right now, wanting to break what she could get her hands on. She wanted something to fight. "You seem to be very confident in your skill. Very well then, I shall be your opponent." He said as he began to set up the room for a sparring match. The two of them entered the spacious room and stood on opposite sides. "You are free to use martial arts, magic, or whatever suits your style." Ling said as he got into a stance. Arsira strolled into the training room, turning to gaze over at Ling as he agreed to be her opponent. She hoped the man could hold her own, this woman was known to be rather destructive. She let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "Well, I'm not 100% yet, but this should be more then enough to give you a good fight." she said, hands resting at her sides, not having much of a stance, but she figured she wouldn't need to move much, not with what she had at her disposal. "I hope you have an easy way to fix this room, because things are about to get nasty." She said with a somewhat crazy grin. "I'd like to see you try." Ling said with a confident smile. "It seemed that she liked to rush in without studying her opponent first which was advantageous for Ling as he was good at fighting that sort of person. "You may make the first move." He said as he began readying magic. Arsira chuckled softly and nodded. "You got it." she said softly, putting her hands in front of her, muttering under her breath before a huge fire magic symbol appeared in her hands. "Fire Bullet!" she shouted, a huge and twisting cone of magical flames raced across the arena in a breakneck pace, the flames giving off intense amounts of heat, as well as the cone covering a super wide area, making dodging hard for any normal person. Ling gave a small smirk as he took out his bo staff and twirled it in his fingers as he said a silent incantation. He then swung the weapon into the fire attack, somehow making it disappate with ease. He gave a small smile as if to say 'Is that all you've got?' before getting back to his original stance. "Go on, continue your attacks." His tone was similar to that of a teacher's. The girl went wide eyed, seeing her flame so easily cast aside. That staff he had...must have been some kind of nullification magic inside of it, but was it absorbed, or just cast aside? She didn't know, she just growled and rushed forwards, intending to come after Ling head on, reeling her fist back for a wind up punch, aiming right for his gut. Arsira may have been able to take care of herself, but it was clear she was no martial artist. "Fire Bullet!" she shouted once more, a huge column of fire emitting from her incoming fist, hoping that from such close range it would catch Ling off guard. Ling just smirked as Arsira was pretty much falling for his trap, hook, line and sinker. This was unfortunately one of Ling's little traits in battle. He liked to toy with his opponents at times and frustrate them which was what was going on right now with Arsira angrily charging in without too much of a plan. In a way, this would have been even more disadvantageous to her as he specialized in close range. He swung his bo staff once more but decided to add in a stratagem from a guildmate. Right as the flames were dissipated once again, he vanished only to appear right behind her. "Hydro Cannon." He said blasting out highly pressurized water at her back but not to the point it would hurt her too much. Arsira narrowed her eyes as her magic was once again cast aside with his magical staff, narrowing her eyes as she quickly turned around, a blue seal appearing in front of her for the moment, a casing of thin, highly pressurized water surrounded her body, but the blast still sent her flying back, skidding to a stop for a moment, glowering at the man. "You and your dirty tricks..." She said, sighing softly for the moment, putting her hands together. 'Fish Scales! She shouted, water being made from air around her, creating thousands on small needles of water, as she cast them all towards Ling. He can disperse one thing, lets see how he fares trying to dispel so much magic at once! she thought. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP